Cell Love
by Dream Lamb
Summary: Will is in prison and Mathew Brown is wearing on him.
1. Cell Love

**Cell **Love

**Will**: Mathew, can I ask you a question?

Mathew: Anything you wish. **Will**: Is there anyone else working your shift tonight? **Mathew**: As far as I know, it's just me. **Will**: (silence) **Mathew**: What's on your mind? **Will**: My cell is awful cold, I don't know, but more than usual. Could you check my thermostat? **Mathew**: (grins) I can manage that.

Mathew opens Will's cell and walks in closing the gate behind him. Will sits against the wall, follows Mathew with his glance. Mathew checks thermostat and then looks at Will.

**Mathew**: Thermostat is all good, where its supposed to be. **Will**: Actually, I just now realize it's not a physical chill I feel. Its, its emotional. **Mathew**: (tilts head) Emotional? Theres something I can do for that too. **Will**: (shyly smiles) Show me then.

Mathew glances around knowing Gideon is in the next cell listening to their every word. Not caring, he climbs on top of Will laying him back onto the cot of the prison cell. Mathew takes Will into a long deep kiss. Will wraps his arms around the younger man's neck desperately devouring his lips. They kiss so hard they barely can breathe taking small gulps of air between them. Mathew runs his fingers through Will's soft brown curls. Will is caught in this moment, not wanting it to stop and can't wait to get to the next step with Mathew. Suddenly Will pushes Mathew away unlocking their kiss. Mathew is stunned and glances at Will.

**Mathew**: What's wrong, baby? **Will**: Did you hear that?

Will was referring to footsteps he had heard as they were kissing.

Mathew looked up at the cell gate and his face darkened, lips frown.

**Mathew**: Dr. Lecter!

Will shoves Mathew off of him. Mathew stumbles to his feet at a stance before Hannibal who stands behind the cell door. Eyes cold and glaring, Dr. Lecter is fixated on Will. Will sits up against the wall like a scared deer, eyes on Hannibal.

**Will**: Dr. Lecter, what are you doing here? Hannibal: What is Mr. Brown doing in there, Will?

Will runs his hands through his hair. Mathew stays put, frozen and afraid to go out the prison cell with Hannibal present!

**Will**: No, I asked you Dr. Lecter, what are you doing here? **Hannibal**: I'll go first of course, how could I be so rude? I thought I'd come by and pay you a visit, perhaps you could use some company. But this is what I find, Will?

Dr. Lecter frowns and finds it hard to mask his jealousy. It's infuriating. His maroon eyes burn into Will, then he looks to Mathew.

**Hannibal**: Come on out of there Mr. Brown. Don't you have work to do?

Mathew hesitates and hurries himself out of the cell. He locks it and turns to get past Dr. Lecter. Dr. Lecter yanks Mathew back by his arm, pulls him up to his face.

**Hannibal**: You'll not be doing Will anymore favors, is that clear Mr. Brown? **Mathew**: Yes, yes of course.

Hannibal releases Mr. Brown and off he goes. He refocuses on Will again, his eyes burning hot. Will can barely look at him as a few minutes of awkward silence fills the cell.

**Hannibal**: So tell me Will, where do I stand in all of this? **Will**: You should have told me you were coming to visit Hannibal. **Hannibal**: You don't look to need my help any longer. I've been replaced. With that, Dr. Lecter turns and walks away. Will sighs and then a slight grin forms across his face. One of great delight.

..to be continued


	2. Hotel Love

After a few weeks Alana was able to get Will a deal and out of prison, provided that he steer clear of Hannibal for he belonged to her.

Will agreed and found himself out on the prison parking lot with nowhere to go, no car, no home, no money. All was lost, even his beloved dogs.

He paced the sidewalk and decided he'd go into the city. Before he could even step off, a van drove up and parked in front of Will. A dark haired man pushed the door open. It was Francis Dolarhyde.

Francis: Let's go.

Will didn't hesitate, this was his only choice. He got into the van and sat beside Francis. Mr. Dolarhyde stroked Will's curls with his fingers.

Francis: I want to help you, Will Graham.

Will: Everyone says they do.

Will began to cry uncontrollably. The red dragon watches him. No emotion. Francis reaches into his glove compartment and pulls out an old handkerchief and begins to wipe the boy's wet cheeks.

Francis: (nods) Don't cry.

Will: I'm sorry, I can't find words.

Will takes the handkerchief from Francis and wipes his face. Mr. Dolarhyde puts the van in gear and off they go. A long silence filled the van as they drove for what seemed miles and miles, in and out of the city, past meadows and fields and dusty roads.

The red dragon often looked to the side at Will, monitoring him and observing his passenger. Will could feel his piercing blue eyes looking at him from time to time. He turned to face Francis and their eyes locked.

Francis: You're beautiful.

Will blushes, smiles slightly and looks away from the red dragon.

Will: Aren't you with Reba?

Francis: No.

Will: What happened?

Francis: I read in the paper you were getting out of prison so I dropped her off.

Will frowned but slightly made a forced smile.

Will: Ok?

The rest of the long drive continued on in silence with constant monitoring glances from the Red Dragon. It was a little uncomfortable for Will not knowing what Francis' plans were.

It was night fall and the red Dragon and Will had checked into a hotel. A one bed hotel room, very small and cramped. Will was tired from the long drive and takes a hot shower to relax. Francis was busy bringing in a few items from the van to unpack.

Within the hour they were settled in. Will retreats from the shower in a towel with his clothes in hand. Francis sits on the bed facing him.

Francis: I got you one of my undershirts to wear on the table. Will looks and grabs the white t-shirt off the table and puts it on as Francis watches. It's cold and Will looks around for a place to sit.

Francis: Come lay with me, Will.

Will felt very needy and was going to take every opportunity he could to get comfort. Without hesitation he made his way to the bed and laid beside the Red Dragon. Francis put his arm around Will's neck and put his face into his damp curls.

Francis: You smell nice. You, you, you're so pretty.

He stuttered in his deep voice into Will's ear.

Will: Hold me Francis.

Francis was naked and he honored Will's wish by pulling him close to his body. They buried themselves into the blankets. Will wrapping his legs around Francis as they took each other into a deep kiss. Mr. Dolarhyde took pleasure in running his big hands all over Will's body and rolls over on top of him.

Francis: Have you ever had sex with a man before?

Will looked up into the red dragons face batting his long velvety lashes at him.

Will: No. You'll be my first Francis.

With that, Will pressed his thick, pink lips into Francis's thin scarred lips kissing him slow. They made love. Being his first time with a man, It was very painful for Will that night. His moans and screams didn't phase the Red Dragon in the least bit. There was no stopping Francis Dolarhyde.

9:45 A.M. Will awakens lying flat on his back and Francis beside him still in a deep sleep. Will is sore and carefully he sits up. The hotel phone rings, startling him. He doesn't want the Red Dragon to awaken so he picks up the phone.

Will: Hello?

The person on the other end sounded all too familiar to Will. A raspy deep voice he knew all too well. Lecter, Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

Hannibal: Will, is this you?

Will: I'm not supposed to be speaking to you Lecter.

Hannibal: According to who Will? Will?

Will: I was told that I'd be set free provided I never had anything to do with you ever again, Hannibal! And I intend to keep my end of the deal. I don't want anymore trouble.

Will was upset and hearing Hannibal's voice again was heartbreaking.

Hannibal: They lied to you, my Will.

Will: How did you find me here? I'm not alone.

Will whispered warning Dr. Lecter that The Great Red Dragon was beside him. All the while, Francis Dolarhyde was still fast asleep.

Hannibal: Listen to me Will. Come outside. Leave Francis now, he will kill you.

Will hung up the phone and got dressed as fast as possible. He made his way out of the hotel room and rushed out to the parking lot. Hannibal drove up with his black Bentley and Will got in. Dr. Lecter said out of there as fast he could.

Will was a nervous wreck and tucking his shirt into his pants. He was dirty and clothes smelled of sour sweat. Despite all of that, Will was beautiful. Dr. Lecter observed the beauty as he drove. Will locked eyes with him.

Will: How did you find me?

Hannibal: Nothing is too hard for me Will. I heard you were let go and I went to pick you up, but you were gone. I've been looking for you for the last 24 hours and now I have you.

Will looks out the window his eyes well up with tears.

Dr. Lecter pulls up to nice home Will had never seen. The car is switched off and Hannibal does not get out. Instead he takes a long good look at Will. He's dressed in fine suit and Will is shabby and dirty.

Hannibal: So, did you have sex with him?

Will blushes and nods.

Will: What?

Hannibal: Be honest Will. Did you?

Will glances at Dt. Lecter and before he could respond, Hannibal reached over and began to sniff Will all over his neck and chest. Will struggles with him as Hannibal unbutton s Will's shirt.

Will: What are you doing Dr. Lecter?!

Hannibal continues inhaling Will's skin on his neck and he picks up Dolarhyde's scent of sweat and semen. He pauses and runs his fingers through Will's tangled curls.

Hannibal: You did sleep with

Francis, I can smell him on you. I'm not upset Will. There was nothing you could do. It wasn't your fault.

Will: I don't want to talk about it, ok?

Hannibal: It's your call, Will. Let's go in, shower, I will make dinner.

To be continued…


	3. Hannibal's Prize

Chapter 3

Hannibal's Prize

**Hannibal**: In no time we will have you all cleaned up Will.

Dr. Lecter massages shampoo upon Will's head in soft, long strokes. The tired, hungry and broken young man leans back into Hannibal's gentleman hands. Hannibal rubs behind Will's neck, then slowly massages his way down his chest washing away all sweat and tears.

**Will: **Lecter, I never thought I'd say this, but I find your hands to be so soothing .

Hannibal smiles and rests his head over Will's shoulder.

**Hannibal**: Never be afraid to open up to me Will. We have nothing to conceal anymore. The doors are open.

Will didn't know how much he'd reveal to Dr. Lecter quite yet, but this was a start. He still had mixed feelings for the Red Dragon. If only he'd known Hannibal was coming for him, he wouldn't have been intimate with Francis. Worry begin to settle at the back of the omega's mind. He locked it up and would consider it later. He just wanted to get out of the tub, put on clean clothes and eat a good dinner.

Dr. Lecter interrupts the omega's thought trance.

**Hannibal: **Ok Will, I think we're all done here, I need you to stand please.

Will stood, his naked, beautiful body on display before psycho Lecter's eyes. He observed every curve and muscle of the younger man's physique. Every inch of the omega and that skin- must have been carefully woven together by the gods. Hannibal bites his lip and looks away from Will. He knows Will still isn't comfortable being observed. He hands him one of his robes.

**Hannibal: **Put on my robe Will. I can get you some clothes tomorrow when I go to town. My clothes don't inspire you and being a much taller man than you, they would do you no justice.

Will puts the blue silk robe on and ties it. Hannibal is silent and the omega notices. He takes Lecter's hand and he helps him step out of the tub. Hannibal had no words. The omega before him looked stunning in his blue robe and many obscene thoughts pass through the psychiatrist's mind. Will being an empath, quickly picks up on the silence and that Lecter's thoughts were morbid of him.

**Will: **Is everything ok, Hannibal? You are quiet on me all of a sudden.

**Hannibal**: Yes, I just didn't expect that you'd look so beautiful in royal blue, Mr. Graham.

The omega shyly looks down to the floor. The Doctor lifts Will's chin up to face him and looks into his blue eyes.

**Hannibal**: How does it make you feel when I comment on your beauty Will?

**Will**: (smiles) I don't know. Good?

Hannibal smiles and leads Will into the kitchen.

**Hannibal**: Come let's have dinner, you must be starving.

Dr. Lecter serves a dinner of one pot chicken and steamed vegetables. To top it off he serves sweet red wine. No words are said and Hannibal watches Will devour the meal without putting his fork down. The omega loads his mouth with chicken, then veggies until his cheeks bulge and reaches for the glass of wine, he drinks ravenously. Wine spills from the corners of his mouth and Will is barely able to breathe with so much food all at once. The poor hungry boy chews as much as possible but it's not going down fast enough. Will coughs and bits and pieces of chicken are spewed out of his mouth. Hannibal's eyes enlarge and he hurries to the omega's side to assist him.

**Hannibal** : Will, Will! Take it slowly my boy!

Dr. Lecter pats Will on the back to help him regain himself. Will takes a long drink of the red wine to clear his throat. Quickly the doctor wipes Will's chest and mouth with a napkin. The omega turns his face side to side to avoid being cleansed, like a child would. Dr. Lecter chuckles, grabs the plate and fork from Will and takes a seat next to him.

**Hannibal**: Allow me Will. I will feed you. You are too overwhelmed to feed yourself.

**Will: **I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself.

**Hannibal: **Of course you are, and I'd never want to take that from you. But as a friend, I'd like to assist you.

Will carefully observes Lecter and nods. Hannibal smiles at him.

**Hannibal**: Very will then.

With that, Hannibal feeds Will what is left of the one pot chicken. The dinner is savory and wine satisfying. If it was really chicken, the omega didn't know and too troubled to care. Now dinner is over and Will is tired.

Dr. Lecter picks the omega up into his arms and carries him to his bedroom upstairs, lays him into the blankets. Will's lays his head on the silken pillow. After one more serene glance at Hannibal, the omega is fast asleep. A sleep he has long need of. Comfort as such, the young man has not known in awhile. Long since his cozy home, fuzzy blankets, warm fireplace and loving dog companions. He can only dream of them now.

2:00 A.M. , Will awakens to sound of owl hooting in the trees outside of Hannibal's bedroom window. He does not know how long he's been asleep, but it seems like many hours. Glances to his side and sees Hannibal asleep facing him. Wills turns away. Lecter is naked but half covered in sheet. Will's heart starts to race as he hugs his pillow close to his chest . Strong feelings start to come over the omega. Fear and uncertainty grip his heart. It can all go away, it's up to him, he imagines. Will's sad blue eyes pace the room before him as he weighs his next move.

2:18 a.m., the owl hasn't quit. Will scoots himself back towards Hannibal a few inches, then stops. Now he can hear the psychiatrist's breathing. Not close enough though. A couple more scoots and the clever omega can now feel Lecter's breath against his shoulder. Ah, just might hit the spot. Will waits a few moments absorbing the doctor's energy, only it's not quite enough to quench the fire of his inner struggle. He needs more. Closing his eyes, the omega hears Hannibal move. He must have awakened him, oops. Will pretends to be asleep. Dr. Lecter sighs and moves himself close enough to where he now spoons Will. He breathes into the omega's chocolate brown curls, inhaling his sweet aroma. The scent makes the alpha swoon in pleasure as he closes his eyes taking it all in. Will trembles slightly not knowing what Lecter's next move will be and the alpha puts his arm around his waist. Hannibal puts his lips to Will'ear.

**Hannibal: **What is it Will? Is there something I can help you out with tonight?

Will closes his eyes tighter and still pretends to be asleep. When Hannibal gets no response after a few moments, he proceeds with his next move- unties Will's robe and turns him on his back, looks Will in the face.

**Hannibal**: You made the first two attempts Will, I have made the next pair. So it's your turn now.

Hannibal looks down at the omega with his own bangs hanging in his face waiting for a response. Will sighs and works hard to keep a smile from forming on his lips. Catching on, the alpha smirks.

**Hannibal**: Is this all a game to you, my Will? Is that what this is?

Slowly opens his eyes, Will looks into Lecter's face. He's afraid he might have angered the psycho man and don't want to put himself at risk. The omega hides his smile and becomes serious.

**Will**: N, No. I don't think it's a game, Hannibal.

He remains calm under the violent eyes of Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Their eyes locked in a moment where predator and prey meet. Will realizes he is the prey and regrets his mistake of being playful, unintended. Now to undo it. Hannibal lays a choke hold on the beautiful omega's neck bringing his face closer to his own.

**Hannibal**: I hope not, it would be the biggest mistake of your life Will, to play with me.

Again, to undo it. Will squirms under the psychiatrist's grip and struggles to breathe. To his surprise, Lecter loosens his hold.

**Will**: I don't want to play with you!

It was all he could say.

**Hannibal**: Then what were you trying to do then, Will?

**Will**: You read me wrong. I was simply trying to get warm. That's all it was.

Disappointment came over Hannibal's face and that's not what the omega wanted to gain. How could he change this situation and everything go back to uneventful instead of potential murder? The doctor only became more animalistic and jumped on top of Will. Will screeches in horror as the feral man forces his forehead into his neck.

**Hannibal**: So I made the mistake of reading you wrong? If you were cold you could have just grabbed the sheets, not get closer to me, Will.

**Will**: Stop trying to twist things, Hannibal. Get off of me while your at it!

Will clenched his teeth. The doctor had infuriated Will beyond his control. Now he knew he was in deep. Hannibal grinned, this was his queue.

**Hannibal**: My pleasure, Will.

The struggle began with Lecter forcing Will's robe off and wrestling him into position. A feat that was not too hard on the murderer. He possessed much strength in his hands. Must have been from so many years of killing and chopping up countless victims. Murder was not on the agenda tonight. So much unsaid and feelings unrequited were. Lecter had to have a reason and Will gave it.

Groans, moans , "no Hannibal" and ahs came from Lecter's bed the remainder of the night, from the omega. Hannibal feasted sexually on Will's neck, lips, and abs with great pleasure. His taste was that of supple skin mixed with cream and scent of warm vanilla. The red Dragon had already broken the omega in for il mostro to penetrate without hesitation. And he did penetrate Will with lock down force and no pain. Only pleasure for the beautiful one.

To be continued…


	4. The Morning After

The morning after

10:16 a.m. rain pouring. Dr. Lecter awakens from his wonderful night of passion according to his way. Will Graham is lying in the psychiatrist's arms, his head on Lecter's chest and his thickl legs wrapped around his waist. Hannibal smiles to himself and finds pleasure that the sleeping omega seems to be coming around. Maybe Will doesn't realize he's holding Hannibal and when he comes to, he may pull away, Dr. Lecter fears. For what it's worth, he will enjoy the present while it is. He presses his lips to Will's forehead and kisses him gently and continues to hold him close to his chest.

Will is in the bathroom mirror looking at himself to see the extent of any damage that Lecter may have done to his body. He notices dark red bruises about his neck and moves closer into the mirror to get a better glance. These aren't bruises and Will flinches backward in alarm.

**Will: **Hannibal! What is this? Jesus!

The omega is furious as he investigates these marks on his neck. Behind him in the mirror appears Dr. Lecter in a robe and dead look in his maroon eyes.

**Hannibal**: Those are called love bites, Will. I gave them to you last night, don't you remember?

**Will**: My neck! I never said you could do that!

**Hannibal: **It didn't seem to bother you, in fact you enjoyed it. I also came inside of you multiple times. I'll remind you since you're inclined to forget. That way you won't be upset upon discovery of that too.

Hannibal smiles at Will sarcastically. Will turns to look at him in disbelief. Realizing it's all true, it only adds to the worry he has locked up in the back of his mind. Denial felt better.

Will and Hannibal shower together to start off the day. They stand facing one another soaking wet and Will's feelings become strong again for his lover. He wraps his arms around Hannibal's neck and the alpha draws him in to his naked body. Will kisses Lecter without hesitation. The alpha is obsessed and pins the omega against the wall. Their mouths lock into a deep kiss, long and hard. Lovemaking is coming easier for Will and he regrets not showing these emotions to Hannibal much sooner. He gives il mostro every inch of his body- from the shower follows more sex that stretches into the evening.

Dinner is served of young lamb and sweet potatoes. Peach champagne is the drink of the evening with raspberries drizzled in chocolate for dessert. Will is sure to eat slowly this time. His lips are sore and reddened from constant kissing and carefully drinks his champagne. Lecter eats calmly while gazing at his beautiful omega. His whole countenance has changed to glowing and amorous. No words were needed between them as their eyes made love.

After dinner they retreated to the living room where they enjoyed red wine by the warm fireplace. Will was wearing another one of Hannibal's robes in red. The alpha sat in his armchair as the omega stood by the fireplace leaning against the mantle. Hannibal enjoyed the view of the beautiful younger man in his presence.

**Hannibal**: I'm sorry I didn't get you the clothes I promised you today Will. Circumstances intervened. It will likely be tomorrow that I go out and get you something to wear so that you don't have to be in my robes all day.

Will blushes.

**Will: **Just remember that I like casual dress, Hannibal.

**Hannibal**: You belong to me now Will. I will keep casual in mind as I choose the proper attire for you, but it wont be entirely.

**Will**:. As long as there aren't any stripes or lines, no plaid either please.

Hannibal laughs and nods his head slightly.

**Hannibal**: I will keep that in mind. And by the way, what do you think of our new home?

**Will: **It's very big. Obscure.

**Hannibal**: Isn't that what you desire, Will?

**Will: **Yes I suppose.

Will looks around scanning the place.

**Hannibal**: There's a pathway leading to a creek where you can spend time in the spring.

**Will: **That's, that's lovely.

**Hannibal: **I thought of you when I bought this place and knew you'd like that.

Will gleams.

**Will: **I do like that, at least until I'm found out.

**Hannibal**: Found out? What do you mean?

**Will: **I was told to steer clear of you Hannibal and that would secure my release from prison. And now, here we are!

Will spreads out his arms on display.

**Will: **We just can't seem to stay away from each other can we?

**Hannibal: **I told you lad, it was a lie. Who told you that?

**Will**: You mean you don't know? Alana of course.

Will lets his hands fall at his side. Hannibal sits forward in his chair.

**Hannibal: **No Will. They cleared you of everything due to lack of evidence. Alana added that condition herself! There's no crime in our being together. She was hoping it would keep us apart and it was working because you left without questioning it. I had to find you. We don't have to hide anymore, Will.

Will sighed in relief. He hoped Lecter was not lying to him too.

**Will: **Well that certainly clarifies everything.

Hannibal gets up from the armchair and approaches Will longingly. He takes him into his arms and kisses him in assurance. Will hugs the doctor and allows him to untie his robe. They make love again.


	5. Missing Will Graham

**Missing Will Graham **

A month has passed and Will settles into his new home with Dr. Hannibal Lecter. The cold does not prevent the omega from taking advantage of the creek up the path. He enjoys quiet time fishing, exploring and taking in the views of the frozen lake and wooded surroundings. Though it is unlike his previous home, he finds it to be even better. Some new dog friends would surely complete place. With Hannibal's permission of course and Will was sure that the doctor would have to be the one to choose the dogs. It didn't matter, dogs are dogs and he isn't picky about that. He'd bring it up to Lecter during dinner.

The morning was cold, heavy snowfall and Will had made his last ice fishing catch of the day. He decides to wrap it up and head back down the path. Hannibal was out running errands today and probably wouldn't return until mid-afternoon. Will took his time walking back home, not a care in the world anymore. The black turtleneck he wore and new fleece jacket Hannibal had bought as part of the new wardrobe-Kept his body like a furnace. His lover was generous and gave Will gifts almost every day.

Will is now able to see their home getting closer and walks faster. He would have liked to stay at the creek a few more hours but he found himself to be a little more tired than usual.

Will arrives to the back door of his home and he has a vision of Winston jumping to greet him with kisses and affection. How he longed for that dog. The vision fades and only the door remains in his view. Tears flood the omegas clear blue eyes. He pulls the house key from his jacket, let's himself in and removes his coat, gloves and knit hat. Visions and flashbacks had been getting stronger lately and Will's emotions were more sensitive. He found it embarrassing to cry for almost anything. It should pass he imagines, its probably just a phase from the abrupt positive changes in his life recently. Nothing to be alarmed about.

The house is nice and warm and close to lunchtime. Will drinks warm tea and relaxes in the living room as he waits for his alpha to get home.

Then comes a knock at the door. Will sets down his teacup and wonders who could be at the door. He thought they were hidden out of sight. No one has come knocking like that since he arrived and Hannibal told him they should never, ever have visitors. This lead Will to believe it was possibly Hannibal at the door and he needs help unloading supplies or possibly even bodies. He hurries to the front door and opens it and it's not Hannibal.

Will backs up and looks around. Before him Matthew Brown stands wearing a black coat and blue scarf. His green eyes beaming with delight seeing Will. In his hands he holds a plastic shopping bag. Will is speechless but scared at the same time. He stutters.

**Will**: Matthew, what are you doing here? How did you find me?

Will looks around scanning behind Matthew for anyone else. Matthew smiles sheepishly and observes Will carefully. Not having seen him for awhile and now here Will stands before him.

**Matthew**: I'm just as clever as Dr. Lecter, Will. I can find you wherever you are.

Matthew hands the bag to Will.

**Matthew**: I brought you this. These are some clothes you left behind the day you were discharged.

Will looks in the bag and then back at Matthew.

**Will**: Thanks.

**Matthew: **Not a very pleasant way to treat a fellow hawk now is it Will?

He was referring to Will's distant demeanor. They lock eyes in a brief silence. Will isn't really fond of eye contact and darts away, even though he did miss Matthew. He steps aside and invites Mr. Brown in.

**Will**: Come in. You can't stay long ok? If Hannibal finds you here, we will both be on tonight's menu.

Matthew giggles and steps into the living room with Will. His jade eyes scan the surroundings then he glances back at Will.

**Matthew**: You look beautiful.

Will looks away avoiding eye contact with Matthew again. He doesn't want to lead him on. He runs his fingers through his curls and Matthew pauses a moment as he catches a glimpse of the diamond-lined ring on Will's finger. It must have cost a fortune. Anger and regret flood his heart. He nods at Will.

**Mathew**: You're already married to him? You two wasted no time!

Will can see Matthew's pain and it crushes him. He forgot about the wedding band he had on that Hannibal had given him. The omega purses his thick lips together trying to think of words to say to Mr. Brown.

**Will: **Look, this is the way it has to be, do you understand?

**Matthew**: You let me kiss you and you still went with Lecter. Was I just a substitute, Will?

**Will: **No. I had no idea how everything would end up. I never imagined this. Lecter and I were not supposed to be together, but he found me. I'm sorry Matthew. It's not like it seems, I swear to you.

Matthew looks Will from head to toe examining him. It may take awhile for him to accept, but he believes Will. His eyes soften from rage to love. Will is relieved and relaxes his shoulders. Matthew moves in closer to Will and puts his hands on his chest and strokes him. The omega's chest feels so warm and fleshy to the touch. Will closes his eyes in ease. His chest is his soft spot that he loves to have massaged. Hannibal is the only other man that is aware of this spot and uses it to his advantage. Will groans in pleasure and grabs Matthew's wrists to make him stop.

**Will**: Now is not the right time Matthew. We are going to get caught.

**Matthew**: I'll not find another like you, Will. Not as beautiful as you.

Matthew moves his hands from Will's chest to his face and kisses Will. He holds the omega tight in his arms and they kiss desperately, ravenously. Mr. brown rubs Will's chest roughly, squeezing his pecs. Will moans and wants more.

Matthew picks Will up off the floor and Will wraps his legs around him. He devours Matthew's thin lips, sucking and licking them continuously. He can't stop now. Their moment ends abruptly as Will hears a car door shut. Will pushes himself off of Matthew and they separate quickly. Will straightens his shirt, pulling it down and wipes his mouth.

Matthew runs to the front door to let himself out, but Hannibal enters in blocking him. Mr. Brown remains calm. Hannibal grits his teeth and his eyes rage at Matthew.

**Hannibal**: The nerve of you to set foot here on my property, Mr. Brown.

Hannibal's nostrils flare, his face hot with rage. Matthew is not moved, he looks back at Will, then back to Lecter.

**Matthew**: I came to return Mr. Graham's clothing from the state hospital. Nothing else.

Hannibal shoots a glance at Will. Will trembles and looks at the doctor almost apologetically.

**Will**: He was on his way out. Can you please allow him to leave?

Will pleads with Hannibal. The angry alpha refuses to let Matthew pass.

**Hannibal**: Not without an explanation first!

**Will: **No Hannibal!

Will shrieks in terror. Hannibal yanks Matthew by the throat and they both topple down to the floor with lector on top of the younger man. Matthew gasps for air as Lecter pins him down and settles on top of him in a lock hold position.

Hannibal's hands are iron force allowing no movement from Matthew. Will can't just stand by and watch so he runs to aid Mr. Brown. He gets behind Hannibal and places his arm around his throat yanking him back in hopes to loosen his grip on the younger man.

**Will**: Let him go, Lector! If you kill him, they will come looking for him here!

It was no use, the il mostro was going to finish what he started. He shook himself free from Will and stood up. Matthew rolls over coughing and trying to catch his breath. Will faces Hannibal to explain.

**Will: **It's my fault. I called Mr. Brown at the hospital and requested that he bring my bag of items and I told him where we lived, ok? My bag has old photos of my dogs and I wanted them back, that's all I have left of them!

Will chokes up in tears and cries placing his hands to his face. Hannibal isn't moved and stares blankly at the omega.

**Hannibal**: Let me see the bag, Will.

**Will**: Whoa, are you kidding me?

**Hannibal**: Are you lying to me?

Enraged and in tears Will grabs the plastic bag and hands it to Lecter. Hannibal tears it away from him and dumps out the items onto the floor. Will gets down and picks up a small blue zipper bag that fell out and opens it. He pulls out the pictures of his dogs he knew all along were in there and gives them to Hannibal. The doctor looks through them and sees the proof. He looks up at Will.

**Hannibal**: I'm sorry Will. All you had to do was let me know, I could have gone to get them for you.

**Will**: It's too late, you've already screwed everything up! Matthew go!

Will looks at Matthew and he is getting to his feet.

**Hannibal**: Mr. Brown, I never want to see you around here again. Now get out of here, before my urges to kill you take over!

Matthew takes one last glance at Will and then leaves.

Will knows he just lied but had planned on getting his items regardless. Matthew would be dead if he hadn't put himself on the line.

At the moment he just has to wait for the rage to clear away from Lecter's system. Hannibal leans down and picks up the rest of the items that were on the ground. Will walks away and goes to the study to be alone.

The study is filled with many interesting books to read and the omega flips through a history book to get his mind off of what just unfolded. Will misses Matthew and can't believe he took a chance to come see him. It is probably the last time they will ever see each other, Will imagines. He tries to push those thoughts from his mind to concentrate on the book instead, but the lines look a little blurry suddenly. He looks closer and then a dizzy spell overtakes him. Alarmed, Will shakes it off and closes the book. He's not well, something must be wrong. Too much stress, the drama that just took place must have triggered something in his brain.

Will gets up from the desk to leave, but he falls knocking over the lamp and sending it crashing to the floor. The loud sound gets Hannibal's attention and he comes running into the study to see Will on the floor face down attempting to get up.

**Will**: I'm ok, Hannibal.

**Hannibal**: No you're not! Let me help you before you fall again.

Hannibal helps Will onto his feet as he tries to maintain his balance. He's not so dizzy anymore just shaky.

**Hannibal**: How do you feel? What happened, Will ?

The doctor helps Will back onto the chair. Will is sweating.

**Will**: I'm ok now. I just had an episode of dizziness, I, I think what just happened with us in the living room triggered it. I can't be doing this anymore Lecter. I should have just let you and Matthew have at it.

Hannibal felt Will's forehead with the back of his hand checking for a fever. No fever, just clammy and shaky. The doctor got down to his knees and looks into Will's eyes.

**Hannibal: **I don't think what just happened triggered it, Will. I think it's something else that a doctor with more experience than I can diagnose. I will get one here now. I just need you to stay put for me.

Hannibal smiles at Will. Will is still upset with him and turns away. Hannibal smirks and leaves the room.

To be continued…


	6. Hannibal or Francis

**Hannibal or Francis?**

A doctor arrives at Hannibal's residence almost immediately after he gets the call. He hurries into the home and Hannibal leads him to Will who is seated in the study room. Will is surprised to see Frederick Chilton walk in with Hannibal.

**Will: **Chilton? Are you serious?

**Hannibal**: Yes I'm serious Will, Dr. Frederick Chilton to be exact. He specializes in the treatment of omegas like yourself.

Will rolls his eyes and sighs.

**Will**: I actually feel much better now and won't need any services.

**Dr. Chilton: **Nice to see you again too, Will.

**Hannibal**: Will, don't be ridiculous, you may feel better but we still have to get you checked.

Dr. Chilton smirks at Will and places his medicine bag on the desk. He pulls out his stethoscope and puts it on. Will watches him and is no mood to be poked or prodded.

**Dr. Chilton: **I will take it from here Lecter and I will let you know my findings.

Hannibal gazes at Will with a smile.

**Hannibal**: Very well then, I will be in my office if you need me.

Hannibal leaves the study and Will is left alone with Dr. Chilton. Chilton lays out his supplies across the desk and Will eyes them. A syringe, some vials with clear fluid, strips, thermometer, and gloves amongst other things. The doctor puts on latex gloves and prepares the syringe. Will nods his head in disbelief. Frederick smiles and casts his blue eyes on Will.

**Dr. Chilton**: Ok. Now I'm going to need you to remove all of your clothes Will. You can lay them out on the chair behind you.

**Will**: You want me to get naked? Excuse me?

**Dr. Chilton**: Yes, I have treated many omegas and they all remove their clothes when being examined. It's just routine, Mr. Graham, or should I say now, Mr. Lecter?

**Will**: Yes it's Lecter now.

Will blushes. Chilton smiles warmly.

**Dr. Chilton**: Congratulations. Hannibal is a lucky man.

Will looks up at Frederick surprised that he'd say that.

**Dr. Chilton: **Now, off with the clothes, ok?

Will sighs and begins to remove his clothes as Dr. Chilton places a disposable linen over the chaise. He then turns to the omega who is now completely naked and stands before him. The doctor is taken by Will's beautiful body. He takes a deep breath and gestures for Will to sit on the chaise.

**Dr. Chilton: **Now I just need for you to sit up on the chaise because we are going to examine your upper body first.

Will does as the doctor says and sits on the chaise.

**Will**: How long is this going to take?

**Dr. Chilton**: Hopefully no more than an hour.

Will feels tense as Chilton makes direct eye contact with him. He does the usual and looks down at the floor.

**Dr. Chilton**: So, what I'm going to do first Will is put my hands about your chest and neck area and I have on gloves so the contact won't be too direct. If you feel any soreness or pain anywhere I lay my hands, let me know please. Are you ready?

**Will**: I guess.

Will shrugs. Dr. Chilton chuckles.

**Dr. Chilton: **Oh how I just love your responses!

The doctor runs his fingers down the sides of Will's neck, feels for any swelling. He moves his hands down his clavicle bone and then slowly presses into his pecs. Will squirms as Chilton continues, slightly squeezing his pecs this time. Will protests.

**Will**: That's sore, please don't press there anymore.

Frederick eyes Will and then grabs his chart to record his findings thus far.

**Dr. Chilton: **I can feel and see some swelling in your chest area Will. They are likely to be sore. Have you lifted any weights lately?

**Wil**l: Me? No.

Chilton bites his lip and writes on his clipboard. He has Will lay down and he does the same routine over his tummy and abdomen. Will protests several times as the doctor examines his abs.

**Will**: No more, Chilton please. It's a little sore, but I find this examination ridiculous and annoying.

**Dr. Chilton**: I understand! It's your first time but you'll get used to it. I'm almost done. I'm finished with the external, now I have to do the internal. But before I proceed, I'd like you to sit up for me so that I can ask you a few questions.

Will sits up and his soft brown waves frame his face beautifull, and causes Frederick to become nervous. Will is very aware of Frederick's feelings.

**Dr. Chilton: **Now, I am going to ask you a few questions and they might make you squirm, but answer as honestly as you can, ok?

**Will: **Yes go ahead.

**Dr. Chilton: **First question, are you taking any suppressants?

**Will**: No. Never have.

Chilton raises his thick brows as he records the answers on his clipboard.

**Dr. Chilton: **Ok. That answers that, and next question-did you use any protection for sex in the last month?

Will looks at Frederick a moment and hesitates to answer. He gives a long sigh.

**Will**: No.

Chilton crosses his leg over the other and writes the answer down.

**Dr. Chilton**: Last question is- how many times in the last month have you had sex and how many partners were there?

**Will**: Geez, I don't know! I won't answer that.

Dr. Chilton sighs and he understands Will's reluctance to answer. The omega squirms wishing be could run away.

**Dr. Chilton: **Look, I understand this is hard for you. But this is all extremely confidential, between doctor and patient, AND whomever the patient chooses to disclose this information to. Also, this will help me to quickly and correctly diagnose you today and we can both be on our way.

Will thinks it over a moment. Rubs his sleepy eyes and finally agrees. Whatever it takes to get the examination over with.

**Will: **Two partners, first partner one time and second partner 3 times or more daily in the last month. No more questions please!

Chilton records the info and then places his clipboard aside, gets up and has the omega lay down on the chaise. Dr. Chilton opens the white strips which are about an inch long and slightly thick. He positions himself between Wills legs and inserts one strip deep into him. The omega squirms and takes deep breaths as he focuses on the ceiling of the study. Next, Chilton takes the thermometer and places it in Will's mouth and places it under his tongue. Will watches the doctor's every move as he works every routine methodically.

**Dr. Chilton: **All I need from you is to be patient, Will. This will take about 30 minutes.

Will nods with the thermometer in his mouth. His blue eyes focused on Chilton now. The doctor proceeds with an injection into Will's thigh- a concoction of b vitamins, and a stimulant to arouse him in order to release extra hormones onto the strip for more accurate and secure testing.

**Dr. Chilton: **This is great stuff! Give it about 5 minutes and you'll be feeling euphoric, just allow it to flow.

Will turned his face away from Frederick and focused on the art Hannibal had hanging on wall instead.

**Dr. Chilton**: Aw, you're bashful, that's totally ok, Will.

Chilton Pat's the omegas shoulder to ease him. Chilton removes the thermometer and records the temperature. To keep the shy omega comfortable, the doctor places a sheet over him to keep him unexposed. Will turns to glance at him in acknowledgement.

**Will**: Thank you.

**Dr. Chilton**: My pleasure Will.

Frederick smiles at the omega and Will closes his eyes. He is tired.

Dr. Chilton removes the strip from Will who is now asleep. He studies it carefully, measuring it and comparing it to his chart. The strip is dark blue which proves the test is thorough and complete and won't need a repeat. According to the Omega Conception Chart a strip that turns solid color is positive for pregnancy and the shade of blue is dark, which is deciphered to the length of time an omega has been pregnant, which in this case Will has been pregnant 4 weeks and a couple days. The color blue itself, no matter the shade, deciphers the sex of the child in which this case, Will is pregnant with a male child. Dr. Chilton writes his findings into the clipboard and this now concludes his examination for the birth results. The determination of the child's alpha father is now in the works*

Frederick awakens Will to get dressed . After Will is done, he sits to speak with Dr. Chilton on the results.

**Dr. Chilton: ** How do you feel?

**Will**: Nervous.

**Dr. Chilton**: Well, I have good news for you, Will. The strip shows you're pregnant by 4 weeks and two days and with a male child.

Dr. Chilton smiles and Will frowns.

**Will: **No, no that can't be. Please, no.

Dr. Chilton tries to assure him.

**Dr. Chilton**: It's your first child, you're going to be a bit nervous.

**Will**: I just don't know. I don't think I'm cut out for this, Chilton!

Will tears up.

**Will**: I don't know if I can carry a child, I don't want to show. You have to do something!

**Dr. Chilton: **Male omegas don't show pregnancy similar to females, Will. You won't have a protruding belly, save for a slightly raised abdomen in which you can hardly tell. An omega male has more room in their torso to carry a child, so you can go unnoticed. The other beautiful thing is that the gestational period of an omega child is only 7 months in comparison to 9 months of the female.

Will calms down some, but is still troubled. The worry he had in the back of his mind for the last month has come to the front. He knew eventually he'd conceive. He nods his head and runs his hands over his face. Dr. Chilton observes the omega and understands how hard it must be.

Dr. Chilton: As far as me doing anything Will, I'm afraid I can't, nor any other doctor for that matter. Abortion is not an option for omegas, unfortunately. The risk is too high and you could hemorrhage to death. However, they are looking into it. The omega is a very complex and beautiful mystery.

This news is hard to accept for Will. So it is what it is and he will just have to take it one day at a time he decides. He gazes at Frederick and appreciates his warmth and kindness.

**Will: **Thank you for clearing that up for me, doctor. I will manage somehow. My only fear now is whose child it is.

**Dr. Chilton**: That's what we are currently waiting on Will. I did a DNA strip using yours, Lecter's and Francis' blood. In another ten minutes, we will know the result. Whether its Hannibal's or Francis'.

Will rolls his eyes in embarrassment. Almost laughs covering his face.

**Will**: Looks like Hannibal filled you in on _everything_ about me.

**Dr. Chilton: **Well, I mean Hannibal has to know if he's the father or not, Will. That's what you call being responsible!

Will shakes his head. He waits with Frederick until the results are ready.

The doctor measures and deciphers the results which took a few minutes and he returns to Will with the answer.

**Dr. Chilton: **This is what I have, Will. Are you ready?

Will feels nauseous and is ready for the answer.

**Will**: Tell me.

**Dr. Chilton**: The result reveals the male child has brown eyes and dark brown hair. Francis has blue eyes, but its possible for a blue eyed pair to have a brown eyed baby. But the DNA matched Hannibal's blood DNA right on course. The DNA of Francis did not even come close to this child's DNA. So the conclusion? The male child you are carrying Will, belongs to Dr. Lecter.

Will let's out a long sigh. He prefers that the child's father be Hannibal Lecter. He loves Hannibal deeply. The omega knew it was Lecter's child, but the revelation of it gives him the closure he needs. He has more questions for the doctor, but Will is too tired and the shot he received earlier hasn't completely worn off. His hormones are raging and desires love, even to the extent to override his anger at Hannibal for the time being to get his needs met. Even Frederick beside him is looking desirable to him now. He finds the doctor to be charming and handsome. Will gets up quickly before anything happens and excuses himself.

**Will**: Thank you Dr. Chilton, I'm glad this is all over with. Can I go now?

**Dr. Chilton: **Yes! Go and rest. I have to go and discuss the results with Lecter.

Will leaves the study immediately and retreats to the bedroom upstairs.

To be continued…


End file.
